it never started from a cup of coffee
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Roy menyukai kopi, apalagi jika kopi itu dibuat olehnya. [Roy x Riza]


**IT NEVER STARTED FROM A CUP OF COFFEE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO ARAKAWA HIROMU**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Satu cangkir kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul dari baliknya, menguar wangi pekat khas kopi hitam hingga tercium indera penciumannya. Secangkir kopi hitam itu kini sudah ada di depan matanya, tepat di meja kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, _Sir_," ucap wanita berparas cantik tersebut, satu-satunya pula manusia yang bekerja dalam satu ruangan bersamanya.

"Terima kasih, Letnan Hawkeye," balasnya sembari menyambut secangkir kopi yang sebelumnya dibawa oleh wanita bersurai pirang di depannya.

Satu teguk, kopi panas itu meluncur melalui rongga tenggorokannya. Terindikasi disana suhu panas, namun di tengah cuaca di East City yang cenderung dingin hingga turunnya hujan di setiap sore menjelang malam tentunya cocok dengan minuman panas macam kopi.

Apalagi jika kopi itu dibuat olehnya.

"Kopi buatanmu memang selalu enak."

Objek yang dimaksud berdiri di seberang, membereskan tumpukan dokumen yang menggunung di atas mejanya. Volume yang dikeluarkannya tentu cukup untuk sampai di gendang telinganya, menyebabkan wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya, kopi buatanku sudah menjadi candu bagi lidahmu." Riza menjawabnya sembari tersenyum, kemudian kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya.

Roy cukup bersantai hari ini sebab tak ada dokumen atau tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Jadilah ini yang dapat ia lakukan.

Memandang Riza Hawkeye, yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dan sesekali menyimpan beberapa buku menuju rak buku yang ada di ujung ruangan tersebut.

Rambutnya yang diikat model gulung itu selalu sama, kecuali saat Roy mengunjunginya di rumahnya, sekadar bertanya mengenai perkembangan Ed dan Al dan memperlihatkan wanita itu berbaju kasual dengan surai pirangnya yang terurai.

Bagiamana wanita itu selalu ramah terhadapnya atau terkadang memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku catatan karena dirinya yang terkadang bertingkah konyol.

Tanpa sadar, kekehan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa, _Sir_?"

Objek yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Aku…"

Riza mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"…hanya membayangkan festival di East City."

Riza hanya melangkah mundur dengan tiga tumpuk buku ada di tangannya.

"Tampaknya kau benar-benar lelah, _Sir_. Saat ini sedang musim hujan, festival di East City tidak diadakan. Lagipula, kau belum pernah mengunjungi festival, bukan?"

Roy Mustang, seorang kolonel yang terkenal akan wibawanya dan disegani banyak orang, terlihat kikuk seperti saat ini bukan kali pertamanya. Sekali lagi, ia menyeruput kopi yang saat ini sudah bersuhu lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Lebih parahnya, ia terlihat seperti ini di hadapan Letnan kepercayaannya.

"Ah, maksudku, bagaimana jika nanti kita pergi ke festival bersama?"

Rasanya ia ingin menyeburkan kopi yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya, menyesali apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya.

Begitu pula aktivitas Riza yang semula menyimpan buku-buku pun terhenti.

"A-apa?"

Dilihatnya ada rona merah yang nampak di kedua pipi wanita berkulit putih seputih porselen itu.

Roy mengaku salah. Tidak. Ia terlanjur malu.

Ditutupnya bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sekaligus berusaha untuk menyingkirkan panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak-"

"Tidak apa, _Sir_."

Melalui balik jari-jarinya, ia melihat Riza kembali menyimpan buku-buku itu.

"Aku mau."

Karena yang Roy tahu, setelahnya sang Letnan itu kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun kedua pipinya berhias dengan rona merah, ditambah kedua manik matanya yang tampak memercikkan cahaya kebahagiaan.

Tanpa sadar, dirinya ikut tersenyum akan sosoknya yang indah lebih dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist. Dan karena waktu yang sangat sulit karena disibukkan kembali oleh kegiatan kuliah (beserta saya sendiri yang sibuk dengan fandom lain) saya super-duper _late_ menonton Fullmetal Alchemist ini T_T

Tapi saat beberapa teman saya merekomendasikan anime ini (begitu pula dengan _rating_ anime ini yang sangat bagus dan bertengger di No. 1 di situs MAL) akhirnya saya tertarik dan mengunduh episodenya.

_AND FIRST TIME I WATCHED THIS ANIME, _saya merasakan adanya _chemistry_ antara Roy dan Riza, dan saya pribadi jatuh cinta dengan _pair _yang satu ini.

Terima kasih para _readers _yang telah bersedia membaca.

Sekian.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
